


[Pod Fic] Reset & Try Again

by Serdd



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: Written by: ArinaSummerRewrite of Season 1-2, Epilogue of Season 3. Buffy and Spike are together in a vague time after AtS ended. One day Buffy wakes up to a clean slate on her first day at Sunnydale High. She remembers everything. Spuffy through and through.[Audio Fic]
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	[Pod Fic] Reset & Try Again

  
_cover art by[Unknown](ARTIST%20URL)_

**Listen**  
  
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/)

**Title:** [Reset & Try Again](TEXT%20URL)

 **Author:** [ArinaSummer](AUTHOR%20URL)

 **Narrator:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)

 **Length:** 01:49:35

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1vUHM7zKJFjwlffjVSA3DZS11UMdH2Di8)  
_(right click to save-as)_

Unfortunately, the original author: ArinaSummer, has long since left the BtVS fandom and, to the best of my knowledge, left fanfiction all together. I was given permission to voice this fic many years ago but have only gotten around to posting it now. I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more of my audio fics, both complete & in progress on:
> 
> My Website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
> And on My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
